


Written in the Cards

by ufohoax



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, a retrospective w nozoeli, and am a lesbian, and have brain rot, and they are too, bc im gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufohoax/pseuds/ufohoax
Summary: Who knew her burst of courage would change the course of her life forever?A NozoEli introspective, about falling in love, growth, and learning to cope with things in healthy ways.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Written in the Cards

Everyone has parents; a mother and a father, that’s how people are born. However, a family isn’t always that nuclear, and often times they’re full of different members and people. And, half of the time, the mother and father don’t stay together for the child’s whole life. Or, they do, and simply abandon their child, throwing them to wolves and to fend for themselves. She liked to call that the short end of the stick, just part of the hell of her life. 

Nozomi was one of those people. Her parents gave fuck all about her, constantly moving because of ‘work’, even though they did absolutely nothing all day, except argue and threaten divorce. They left her to her own devices, saying she could handle herself, saying that, at her ripe age of eight years old, she should get used to living on her own. They trained her to survive alone, without the privilege of her ‘loving’ parents, to be independent, to basically fend for herself. 

It made her shy, awkward, and a sort of recluse, she didn’t talk to other people, for she knew she’d move schools in a few months anyways. School after school, people after people, she was used to it all, she then decided that it was best to not speak to anyone. In fact, if someone tried speaking to her, she’d shrug them off and never speak to them again. It wasn’t until high school, when her parents realized they could get her her own place, where she could be out of their hair, and where she could be on her own, and put her survival instincts to the test.

Otonokizaka High School. Nozomi chose that school, something her tarot deck told her to do, and she would always, always listen to them. Something drew her there, and she was sure her future would shine there. She’d get away from her awful, shitty family, only be in forced ‘thank you’ contact with them, and start living for herself. Maybe make a few friends, maybe fall in love, or maybe, just maybe, feel true happiness.

The apartment, however, was empty, it was lonely, and screamed for the void to be filled. But, she didn’t have much to offer to it. A few plushies, some pillows, dishes, a small tv, and a single laptop. It was enough for now, Nozomi thought, especially because her parents did say they’d see her weekly money to make sure she didn’t die on her own. She would happily milk out some guilt money from them, she pondered with a giggle, after all, they weren’t worth much.

It was all well and good she was on her own now, but the loneliness of being the least social girl on the planet was getting to her. She had no friends, she barely paid attention in school, and she was too weird to talk to anyone. She desperately waited for someone to talk to her first, to initiate a conversation, to just reach out and befriend her.

That’s when Eli Ayase walked into her life.

Well, into the classroom. Not directly into her life, just, into her area, her school, her district. She was captivated, absolutely in awe and enamored with this complete stranger. Or, a new classmate, not strangers on the street. Nozomi perked up, as the blonde took the seat in front of her. Her eyes went wide, just staring at her high ponytail, taken aback, and almost wanting to reach out, tap her shoulder, and introduce herself. But, they were in class. That’d be weird. Her mind quickly went to the cards she had drawn that morning; the star. Maybe this was the sign of hope she needed!

When the bell rang, and the blonde swiftly left the classroom, Nozomi slung her bag over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could. She spotted her from the stairwell, and, out of breath from running so far, loudly and suddenly called out her name.

“Eli Ayase!”

The other girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, giving the other a quizzical look, as if she was the strangest person in the high school as of that moment. 

“...Yes?”

“I’m Nozomi Tojou, I’m a first year, obviously,” Nozo quickly sputtered out, nearly stumbling over her own words, trying not to be nervous or cause more of a scene, “You are seated in front of me, in class, duh. And, well. Let’s be friends!”

Eli just stood there for a beat, taken aback, clearly, after all, it wasn’t everyday a classmate yells your name in a hallway and demands to be friends. However, she was also happy, not being the social type, and not having friends herself. Something about the purple twin tailed girl intrigued her, as if they were destined to meet, to be friends, to grow together. But, stuff like that didn’t exist, or so she thought, fate was a thing you created, it wasn’t set in stone.She quickly realized the was being silent for too long, probably creating an awkward tension, so she took a step forward before finally using her voice.

“Nozomi, huh?” Eli asked rhetorically, of course, a sly smile on her normally stern face, “If you’d like, we can go get lunch together, and get to know one another a bit more.”

Nozomi perked up, her eyes lighting up with a sparkle in them, quickly running down the stairs and grabbing ahold of the other girl’s hand, taking her by surprise. She briskly started down the hallway, humming to herself happily, knowing that this was the right choice, that her cards were always right, and that, for once, she might have an actual friend.

“Eh? Nozomi?” Eli asked, still rather shocked at the other’s quick thinking, “You don’t have to pull me along.”

“You’re right, I don’t have to,” Nozomi replied, stopping in her tracks to face Eli, a gentle smile on her face, “But I want to!”

She quickly started forward again, bursting out in giggles and she continued their journey to the cafeteria. Eli was happy that she turned away from her so quickly, because she could feel her face burning up, turning a bright red that spread all the way to her ears. She stifled a laugh, putting her free hand up to her face, trying to not let her embarrassment show. 

“You’re rather odd, huh?” Eli pondered out loud, still holding back laughter.

“Oh, I’m glad you noticed!” Nozomi beamed, unable to contain her excitement, “I was afraid I was being too normal.”


End file.
